Sweeter Than Icing On A Cupcake -Hetalia Fanfiction
by xxIsisiclesxx
Summary: In this romantic thrilling fanfiction, learn the secrets that hide behind Matthew's shyness and the person who he is when he open's up to Oliver. Watch as their romance blooms and their feelings blossom into a sweet little romance between two handsome well-known males. Read as the story get's heated and things get seductive and surprising as they show their love under the sheets.


_**Sweeter than Icing on a CupCake- Hetalia Fanfiction**_

_-Chapter 1-_

Prologue: Oliver, (England 2p) invited some friends over to try some of his scrumptious cupcakes and have a little reunion. He finished baking them and as everyone arrived, he handed them out to each person. Find out what else is sweet other than Oliver's Cupcakes after the guests leave the Party except for one "Shy" fellow.

* * *

Oliver welcomed his guests as they arrived.

He had cleaned the house all day, excited having guests around for the first time in a while.

He spent an hour or so baking and was positive his cupcakes were as good as ever.

He paced waiting for people to arrive, making sure everything was perfect.

He had even cleaned the bathrooms and the bedrooms just in case.

Alfred was the first to enter wearing what he usually wore every day, Ivan following slowly behind wearing his military uniform with his scarf.

Alfred chomped on a Burger as he walked in without knocking.

_"Hey Dude!"_ He said after swallowing a big bite of Burger and wiping crumbs off his shirt and down to the floor.

_"Thanks for inviting me to this totally awesome cupcake-reunion thingy!"_

Ivan stepped in an intimidating stance as always.

Oliver grinned and picked up a saucer with different coloured cupcakes placed on it, trying to pretend he didn't just see Alfred defile his floor with his Burger Crumbs.

_"Hey Alfred and Ivan , You should try one of my cupcakes, I spent a while making them. Pick a color...blue, purple, pink, or red?"_

Alfred hesitated, as he thought of which colour to take as Ivan quickly took a Purple one and Alfred took a few seconds more before taking an Red one.

Matthew entered, opening the door slowly trying not to be rude as an loud creak of the door opening could be heard and it made everyone look at the door.

_"H-Hello?.. Is anyone here?"_ He said checking he was at the right location.

As Alfred bit into the moist fresh cupcake he quickly interrupted Matthew as his face filled with delight.

_"Bro, your cooking is really impressive!"_ Oliver smiled appreciatively.

Ivan nodded. _"Ja, ish really good, Olifer."_

The tough Russian said, biting into the cupcake once again, then licking his lips, savouring the flavour.

_"Why thank you, Alfred, and Ivan, I am glad you like them."_

Ivan and Alfred started talking about their latest accomplishments as Oliver talked with them.

In the background Matthew heard something along the lines of _"I saved them, I'm the Hero!"_ and loud laughing.

Oliver stopped talking and looked over at Matthew, who looked nervous, as he approached him slowly.

Matthew looked down depressed thinking he had been forgotten again.

He thought in his mind that he should have never came and should have not thought he even had a chance of fitting in with anyone.

"_Oh Matthew, always so shy."_ Oliver slightly hesitated.

Matthew heard him and smiled lightly, still looking down, not showing the massive grin he had on his flush Canadian face.

_"Pick a color for your cupcake. Your choices are blue or pink...for the moment, I could make different colours if you would like just for you."_

Matthew darted his head up pleased by hearing someone use his name and actually talk to him.

_"Hmm.. P-Pink please.."_ He said, speaking quietly and nervously.

Matthew smiled lightly, with a pink tint spread across his face, and thought to himself

;"Oliver is kind of cute.. if only I wasn't so shy with all these people here."

_"Is everyone settled?"_ Oliver said as he looked around checking that all his guests had a cupcake.

Matthew bit into it cheerfully.

_"Mmm... This is delicious!, your cooking is definitely not bad." _

He ate it carefully trying not to make a mess but ended up with a bit of icing on his nose.

Alfred looked over at he cheery Canadian and tried to contain his laugh as he pointed in Matthews general direction, seeing the odd display.

Oliver smiled brightly.

_"Why thank you Mattie!"_ He noticed the icing on the Canadian's nose.

_"Oh my, you seem to have some icing on your nose." _

Matthew blushed madly and then quickly wiped it off with his sleeve.

Alfred burst out laughing clearing the awkward silence that had filled the room.

_"-Oh.. haha.. oops." _

Oliver looked at his happy Guests as he spoke.

_"Aww. Matthew, Was it super-mega-delicious?" _

Matthew smiled looking at the guests interacting with each other.

_"I almost wish I could re-eat it, Thank you."_

Matthew chuckled happily.

Oliver glanced at Matthew with a grin.

_"Could I get a hug as well? I am very fond of them.." _

Matthew's mind scattered instantly.

Was this a trick? He didn't know who to trust as his mind thought of a million things that could go wrong in the situation.

Should he accept the hug, or not?

* * *

End of Chapter 1

_Authors Note_

_Me and My Friends thought of this wonderful Masterpiece actually by Roleplaying. It turned out really good so we liked it and wanted to post it somewhere._

_They had helped a lot with the Ideas and some of the credit is from their parts. _

_I have indeed Fangirled multiple times already. And you shall too. _

_Next Chapter will come as soon as possible._

I love you all.

-xxIsisiclesxx


End file.
